


Meridian Nights

by VidalsQueen



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Sexy Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: Aloy and Erend spend the night cuddled on his couch.Ship: Aloy/ErendFandom: HZDFor the kink: Creampie





	Meridian Nights

Aloy and Erend lay on the couch, cuddled together, enjoying each other’s company as the stew for the night bubbled away on the fire. Erend played with the loose copper curls that fanned Aloy’s face, twirling the strands through his fingers causing her to sigh deeply and snuggle closer into him. The warmth of the fire was tempered by the cool breeze drifting in through the open window. The sounds of Meridian’s nightlife piped in bringing music and boisterous conversation. 

These were the nights that Erend looked forward to the most. While he was happy that Aloy was usually so full of energy and passion, there was a time for the stillness, the quiet. There would always be those small, short moments where she needed to unwind and just be. He couldn’t fault her for constantly being on the go. She had so many hard choices and so many battles to face every day. Between finding her mother and the Eclipse, dealing with the internal struggles of Meridian court life and the Nora’s need for answers, she had little time to focus on what she needed. 

She shifted in his lap, nearly asleep but still attempting to stroke his arm and rub her face against his belly. He loved it when she did that and he still didn’t know why she enjoyed it so much but he had come to realize it was a way for her to get the skin on skin contact she craved without being overtly sexual. 

The tunic she wore crept up her thigh as she moved and Erend found himself stroking the exposed flesh. He slid a finger under the band of her panties and traced the swell of her cheek. Not meaning to get worked up over the motion, he had to contain himself as she began to moan softly. With her face nearly in his lap, her soft moans stirred his desire for her. 

Scooting out from under her, he lay her head on the couch. Then, he stripped off his pants. He still wanted her to be able to relax so he settled over her body cocooning her in his warmth. His lips trailed kisses from her cheek to her collarbone, then he lay his head on her breast for a moment listening to the drumbeat of her heart. 

Aloy fingered his mohawk as he lay on top of her. She knew Erend was trying his best to keep his desire in check but with the removal of his trousers, she also knew he had done a poor job of that. Yet, he was willing to give her the time she needed to say yes to this encounter. She had never turned him down, never said she didn’t want him but they had discussed having a quiet night to just be alone with each other. She held no expectations of sex one way or the other. But Erend had decided restraint would be best. 

Her fingers drifted from his hair to his back in long, sensual strokes and Erend took that as his invitation to continue adoring every inch of his huntress. He lifted her shirt over her head, exposing all of her milky flesh. He traced the freckles on her shoulders lazily before dipping his head to take a nipple into his mouth. He suckled her gently, rubbing slow circles over her belly before sliding his hand over her panties and finding her mound. He continued the slow circles and felt Aloy’s body shudder underneath him. 

Erend’s soft touch was just as amazing as when he was rough with her. He knew how to coax her desire to the forefront regardless of how he chose to enjoy her body. She found the sensuality of his barely-there pressure to be quite intoxicating. Her hips rose to meet his hand as if the light touches weren’t enough and she needed more but she was enjoying the teasing thrill of not having anything more. But Erend took her movement as a desire for more and slid her panties off, tossing them on the floor beside them. 

He returned to her mound and slid a finger inside, surprised to find her so wet. But still, he knew she would be tight and he needed to ensure he wouldn’t hurt her so he began pumping and stretching her, getting her ready to take his girth. He kept the slow pace, wanting to prolong her desire and to keep her relaxed. 

When she was slick enough, stretched enough to take him, he cradled her in his arms as he lifted her hips to line her up with his cock. Slowly, she sheathed him, taking all of him as she moaned and squirmed. She had told him that she loved the way he filled her. He knew his size drove her wild and that just by entering her, she could cum without much else. 

Lowering himself over her body, he slid his arms underneath her careful not to put his full weight on top of her but needing to feel her body pressed into his as he moved his hips. Her legs wrapped around his body, not pulling but holding herself in place as he rocked into her. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling her herbal scent and placing kisses on her collarbone. 

Erend’s sighs and moans whispered across Aloy’s ear, her neck causing goosebumps to rise over her entire body. With his slow movement and the way his breath tickled her, she felt so content. He was making love to her, that was undeniable. He was showing her that this moment wasn’t about sex. It was about them coming together in their love for one another. It was in the way he kissed her, in the gentle way he cradled her body. 

As Erend felt his orgasm crest, he considered pulling out but when Aloy locked her legs around him, he knew what she wanted. They had discussed her use of the herbs that prevented her from getting pregnant and while Erend was unsure of the validity of said contraception, Aloy was sure the medicinal tea worked. And he found himself questioning whether he would even mind if Aloy did get pregnant. He loved her and she loved him, there was no denying it. 

He didn’t force the orgasm but kept the same slow pace he had begun with, finding that he quite enjoyed prolonging the feeling building in his cock. As his head caught on her inner nub he began stroking himself over it again and again. Aloy bucked her hips in response, her own orgasm coming to a head. As he came, Aloy pulled him in tighter, letting the force of his orgasm bring about her own. 

When Erend pulled away, he could see his seed dripping from Aloy and it almost brought his desire for her back full force.


End file.
